Eternamente Juntos
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Los pensamientos de Seto y Kisara y su deseo, imposibilitado, de estar juntos.


Eternamente Juntos

 _Seto_

Cuando la vi por primera vez, en aquel momento donde estaba cautiva en una jaula, no sentí nada especial por ella. Me provocó lástima y compasión.

¿Por qué hay hombres tan crueles con las mujeres? Más con las chicas diferentes.

Claro que es una rareza.

Ni en Egipto, ni en las tierras cercanas, hay mujeres con ese físico tan bello y llamativo.

La piel blanca y los ojos azules.

Rescatarla me costó todo. Perdí a mi madre y mi aldea esa noche durante la venganza de aquellos hombres que la capturaron.

Fue en ese momento crucial…en que lo vi…el dragón blanco.

 _Kisara_

Creía que estaba perdida; oía todo lo que los hombres hablaban. Su plan era venderme o incluso usarme como su instrumento de diversión.

Me sorprendí cuando apareció ese joven y me rescató.

Tuve que preguntar su nombre; temerosa de no saber quién era él.

Quería conocerlo más, averiguar más detalles de mi salvador.

Entonces vi fuego y supe lo que había pasado.

Mi solución: liberé un poder que ni yo misma sabía que existía en mi ser.

 _Seto_

Al principio no te reconocí; sólo me atrajo que Shada mencionó algo sobre poderes majestuosos en ti. Eso me motivó a pedirles que te llevaran al palacio.

Deseaba saber quién eras; una parte de mí quería obtener ese poder del que presumían que poseías.

Al verte recostada en la cama, pude contemplar tu pálido rostro y noté que resultabas familiar para mí.

Hice memoria de lo sucedido en mi niñez y supe que te había encontrado.

 _Kisara_

Ya no recuerdo cómo es que fui a parar de nuevo a Egipto. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en tu país nuevamente.

Fui azotada por los hombres que vieron mi piel blanca.

Quedé inconsciente y cuando abrí mis ojos…

 _Seto_

No podría describir con palabras el miedo que tuve cuando creí que podría pasarte algo.

Esperaba que tú misma te protegieras, pero no lo hiciste y fui a rescatarte: como en nuestra infancia.

Quedé boquiabierto al ver al dragón blanco frente a mí, mi asombro fue más al descubrir que provenía de ti.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente me causó pavor, fue cuando Aknadin dijo que debía matarte.

¡Nunca! ¡Eso jamás lo haría!

¡Podía matar a otros para obtener sus poderes, pero no a ti!

 _Kisara_

Al verte pude visualizar tu rostro de pequeño y supe que te había visto otra vez.

Eso me llenó de felicidad, pero me encontraba en medio de la muerte.

Apareciste para rescatarme y eso me alegró, pero no podía hacer nada impedir lo que estaba pasando.

Pero…te vi…te vi en peligro.

A manos del enemigo…

Y fue en ese preciso instante en que volví a liberar ese poder que llevaba años poseyendo. Poder que todos anhelaban tener.

Con tal de protegerte, no me importa que los demás lo vean.

 _Seto_

Tras despertar bajo el dominio de mi padre, me sorprendió mucho ver que te dirigías a donde estaba.

El miedo me consumió por dentro.

Me encontré contigo buscando la forma de escapar juntos.

Tu magnifico dragón me dejó anonadado.

Por más que te pedía que no arriesgaras, tú seguías luchando para que no me pasara nada.

¡Tonto! ¡Debía ser yo el que te protegiera a ti!

Fue ahí que entendí que tú eres la luz del amor que estaba deseando encontrar.

La oscuridad de mi vida fue iluminada por tu luz.

Por el amor que me brindaste en el poco tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos.

Pero…tú…en ese momento…

 _Kisara_

Estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por ti.

Tú perdiste todo por ayudarte; es mi turno de devolverte el favor.

Por la lealtad que te tengo, por el amor que profeso hacia ti: te protegeré incluso si muero.

 _Seto_

Aunque tu alma viva dentro del dragón blanco, aunque esa sea tu forma de permanecer a mi lado…

La tristeza me llena.

Grité con desesperación cuando te vi en mis brazos, tan cercana a la muerte.

Y expiraste el último suspiro.

Lloré cuando volviste a mi lado como el dragón.

Te quería a ti, no a tu dragón. Quería aprisionarte en la jaula de mi corazón.

Más ahora veo que no estarás físicamente a mi lado, sino como el gran dragón blanco de ojos azules.

Sellada por siempre en esa criatura.

Esa es tu manera de estar junto a mí.

 _Kisara_

Te prometo que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Mi poder reside en ti.

¡Úsalo bien!

Para la justicia que Egipto necesita como país.

No te dejaré. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

 _Seto y Kisara_

Pasarán siglos y siglos, pero de esta forma, como humano y dragón, estaremos juntos eternamente.

FIN

 **Una humilde idea sobre la relación Mizushipping de estos dos personajes. Casi no escribo de ellos, pero quise narrar algo corto sobre los momentos que viven juntos en la serie original.**


End file.
